Challenge
by Holly-Mae Clarissa
Summary: Read inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've decided I really want to do a Mortal Instruments writing challenge thing. I have seen people do things like this before with other categories so I decided I may as well give it a go.

**Rules: **

1 – You can have any pairing you like; they do not have to be cannon to the books

2 – It can be set before the books, during the books or after the books (Yes, I know Heavenly Fire has not yet come out)

3 – Stories 500+ words are accepted; there is no word limit

4 – Please avoid lemons! Kissing and fight scenes are allowed but I just can't accept lemons

5 – Entries must be a one shot; your story may be continued when the contest is over

6 – Your entry can be about anything you want

7 – Send me a PM or just review this story again when your entry is posted. Don't forget to give me the title of your story!

8 - A **MAXIMUM** of 3 entries is allowed per writer.

I will be reading and reviewing every entry; I mean, come on, who doesn't like reviews? I will also be creating a banner/story cover for the top 3 writers. The pictures will be found on my facebook page "Holly-Mae Clarissa's Fanfiction". I don't have proper photo editing software but I will still create a story cover/banner. I have done it before.

**How it works:**

The challenge is now open so entries are being accepted and it will close November 18. I am Australian but all dates are going to be American time.

Reviews will be given as soon as the entry is submitted and I have accepted it. You will receive a PM from me, Holly-Mae Clarissa, when your entry has been accepted.

On November 19 my brother and I will begin judging the entries.

Finalists will be announced on November 25 and voting will begin with a poll on my account.

The top 3 entries, so the winners, will be announced on December 1st through PM. They will also be listed on my profile. If you don't get a PM from me by December 4th and wish to know where you placed, PM me and I will tell you.

**Set Up:**

Before posting your completed entry, please make sure the following information is included at the top of your story:

This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest.  
Author:  
Summary:  
Pairing:  
Time Frame:

Note that 'Time Frame' refers to when the story is set i.e. before, during or after the books, well, after City of Lost Souls; make sure you reference which book/books your entry is set in i.e. during CoFA or before CoG; After CoA. Yes, it can be set between stories.

Hit the review button down there to let me know you want to enter. Don't forget to PM me when you have posted your entry. Don't be afraid to ask questions either.

Let me know if you'd like this to be an annual thing...

GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people, just an update on this contest/challenge thingy.

Remember, this contest/challenge is merely for fun and entertainment!

Anyway, if you haven't already, check the first 'chapter' and please enter, so far, I have one or two people say they are interested but I would love to have more people enter. It is a great opportunity to get feedback on your writing and basically, it's a great way to let people know you're out there on this site.

Okay, so I have asked author **Tiffany 'n' Peyton** to help me with judging, just so I have another writers opinion on things.

I am not going to state all the dates again, if you can't remember them, check out the previous 'chapter'.

This is how judging will work:

You will be scored on the individual parts of your story.

Each part or component of your story will be scored out of a possible 10 points.

You will be scored on:

-Unity; this is how well your story flows. If it doesn't flow smoothly, your score will be affected.

-Grammar and punctuation; this is your use of capitals, commas, etc as well as the appropriate use of words i.e saying "They're crazy" instead of "Their crazy."

-Description; this is how well you describe the events in your story. Too little description will lower your score. People, not just us as judges but all the readers too, need to be able to visualise the scenery and action in your story to really get involved. A good story makes the reader feel as if they are right there beside the main character; they should feel as if they are living in the story as it plays out.

-Entertainment; sorry, I couldn't think of the right category to put this under... Anyway, you have to keep us entertained and intrigued. Try to really pull us into the story within the first few lines.

-Suspense; don't give away the entire plot at the start! That is important. If you do, the reader may get bored before they finish reading.

-Theme; the theme is not really necessary but it will add to your score. Is there a particular message you are trying to get across?

Overall, you can score a maximum of 60 points.

Spread the word please!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright... I think this is the last update I'm going to do on this...

I'm thinking about adding different categories to the contest.

If I did, the categories would be Humor, Romance, Drama and Tragedy.

I already have three entries so far and I can see which category they would fall under. If an entry falls under multiple categories well, it just does, doesn't it?

If you guys think adding categories is a good idea, could you let me know please?

Thanks!


End file.
